The use of polymeric compositions such as polyolefins in producing fibers is generally known. Exemplary polyolefins include, but are not limited to, polypropylene compositions. Such fibers may be formed into fabrics, e.g. woven fabrics or non-woven fabrics. Different techniques may be employed to form such fabrics. Such techniques are generally known to persons of ordinary skill in the art.
Despite the research efforts in developing compositions suitable for fibers, there is still a need for a polyethylene composition that is spinnable into a low denier/filament yarn with improved tenacity and haptics. Furthermore, there is still a need for a process for producing a polyethylene composition that is spinnable into a low denier/filament yarn with improved tenacity and haptics. Additionally, there is still a need for polyethylene fibers that facilitate the production of woven and non-woven fabrics having improved properties such as improved softness and drapeability.